Along with the development of the display technology, touch panels have been widely applied to such electronic devices as mobile phones and flat-panel computers. In the case that a surface of the touch panel is touched by a user's finger, it is able to detect a touch position and make a response in accordance with a change in an internal circuit of the display panel or a change in the capacitance.
The touch panel includes a display module and a touch module. Usually, the touch module is adhered onto the display module through an optical adhesive, so as to form the display panel with a touch function. However, the touch module is usually arranged outside the display module, and the accuracy of the touch detection may be adversely affected by an assembly tolerance. Hence, there is an urgent need to integrate the touch sensing element into the display module.